L'éternité avec toi
by mangaXficNaruSasu
Summary: Coucou tout le monde, voici une nouvelle fic ! vous allez pouvoir suivre les aventures de Naruto au lycée. Naruto lycéen est détesté des autres et un jour, il va vouloir se suicidé malheureusement pour lui, une ombre va venir le sauver. Je vous en dit pas plus. Vampire-Fic, Yaoi - SasuNaru. Chapitre 6 en ligne !
1. Prologue

Avant Morsure

L'ÉTERNITÉ AVEC TOI

Moi Naruto Uzumaki 17 ans, j'étudie actuellement au lycée de Konoha dans la section littérature ancienne et mythique.

Je suis peu social n'ayant pas d'ami, on pourrait me prendre pour un dépressif ce qui n'est pas le cas mais depuis si je puis dire ma plus tendre enfance que m'a vie ne valais pas la peine d'être vécu.

Et c'est en recevant cette lettre de menace que mon funeste destin va être changé, dire que j'ai voulu me suicider mais quelqu'un que je ne soupçonnais pas encore l'existence va me faire louper mon rendez-vous avec la faucheuse ainsi que ma boisson préférer « le Cocktail Vampire » mais en plus il va tout faire pour que je sois sous son charme.

En fait ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'au premier regard nos destins ont été liés, j'étais et je serais prisonnier de son regard pour l'éternité.

**EXTRA**

**Moi : Je sais que la section littéraire existe mais pour « ancienne et mythique » je ne crois pas, je pense l'avoir inventé.**

******Miimii : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-Sama. ****Il n'y a que toi pour inventer ce genre de chose. Par contre, je ne connais pas le « Cocktail Vampire » tu l'as trouvé où ?**

**Moi : J'ai cherché sur un site, mais je ne sais plus lequel. Pour tous ceux et celles qui veulent la recette et bien la voilà !**

**Recette du Cocktail Vampire Halloween**

_Faut prendre 1 lychee, avec __1 Dragibus__ (bonbons), plus __1 car en sac__ (bonbons) avec __2 cl de sirop d'épices__ (spicy) ensuite __5 cl de jus de cranberry__ (canneberges) et pour finir __2 cl de vodka._

_Attention : L'abus d'alcool, eh bien oui, il y a de la vodka est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération !_

_Ps : Pour boire ce cocktail, invitez votre vampire._


	2. Chapitre I

Première Morsure

LA RENCONTRE

**PDV Naruto**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis à lycée de Konoha, c'est une ville assez grande, avec des rues remplis de commerçants et de passants.

Moi, je ne suis pas assez intéressant, quoi vous voulez savoir comment je suis. Bon commençons par le début.

(Moi : C'est sur on ne va pas commencer par la fin, ce serait idiot. -_-''

Miimii : peux-tu continuer s'il te plait. '_'

Moi : Bien sûr. ^u^)

Je fais 1m65, je sais un peu petit pour un garçon de mon âge, mais je continue m'a description, j'ai les cheveux blond un peu comme le soleil, ils sont assez long, il m'arrive aux épaules et j'ai aussi les yeux bleu, ils deviennent un peu turquoise quand je les laisses à la lumière du soleil et j'ai un corps assez chétif.

Comment je suis habillé en ce moment même, alors je suis en uniforme scolaire obligatoire, chemise blanc pull avec le col en V et sans manche de couleur noir, avec un pantalon noir et pour les chaussures et bien on a le choix et j'ai opté pour les basquets blanche.

Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir comment est l'uniforme d'été ? Ah oui, celui que je vous ai d'écrit est celui d'hivers. Et bien c'est très simple, vous remplacer la chemise à manche longue part une chemise à manche courte et vous retirez le pull. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je porte sur moi l'uniforme d'hiver alors qu'on est en été ? Et bien vous en poser des questions aujourd'hui ? Oui je continue et bien c'est pour ne pas monter mes cicatrices que j'ai sur tout le corps. Pourquoi ces cicatrices ? Bien quand vous êtes un orphelin et que vous êtes trainé de famille d'accueil en familles d'accueil et qu'on vous donne la réputation d'un Démon et oui j'avais trois griffures sur chaque joues, ce qui me rendait pour certain spécial mes pas de la meilleur façon, alors les coups fusaient, donc dès que j'ai pu j'en suis venu à habiter seul et être autonome.

(Moi : Super autonome, Naruto. ^u^

Naruto : C'est moi, ou j'ai l'air d'être un dépressif ? -_-''

Moi : Mais non, tout de suite les grands mots. _

Naruto : Continu. '_')

Vous voulez savoir ce que je fais en ce moment, c'est que vous êtes curieux ma parole, alors là je suis sur le toit du lycée, je n'ai pas cours j'ai une de permanence et c'est très bien comme ça, aujourd'hui n'a pas été de tout repos et je suis soulagé d'avoir ce break. Je vais pouvoir souffler un tant soit peu de toutes les insultes et de toutes les méchancetés dites derrière mon dos. C'est aussi simple que cela, mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

**¡ ****40 minutes plus tard la après la sonnerie ****!**

Plus qu'une heure de cours et cette journée sera terminée, je dois aller en Littérature mais c'est une option que j'ai pris en plus de mes cours habituelle, notre prof s'appelle Kakashi Hatake et en ce moment nous étudions le sujet « vampire », il est vraie qu'en ce moment beaucoup de livres sont publiés sur ce sujet et heureusement, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup peu de personnes ont pris une option supplémentaire, je n'en ai peut-être pas besoins mais j'ai voulu y assister au moins au premier cours.

Kakashi-sensei : Bonjours tout le monde.

Tout le monde : Bonjours Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei : Comme je vous l'ai dit au début de l'année, nous allons étudier le sujet « vampire » ou du moins la mythologie et les livre de fiction que certains auteurs ont écrit, Mais tout d'abord, pour rendre ce cours moins stricte, on va déplacer les tables et vous allez prendre chacun une chaise et vous mettre en arc de cercle.

Tout le monde : Oui Kakashi-sensei !

**¡ ****5 minutes après**** !**

Kakashi-sensei : Bon nous allons commencer, chacun votre tour va me dire, une particularité d'un vampire. Bon Sakura, tu peux commencer.

Sakura est une jeune fille qui a 18 ans, elle ces cheveux sont rose, je me demande si c'est naturel comme couleur.

Sakura : Ils sont rapides.

Kakashi-sensei : Mais encore, Ino.

Ino a le même âge que Sakura mais elle est blonde et à les yeux bleu pale.

Ino : Ils sont beaux.

Kakashi : Oui, ensuite Kiba.

Kiba est brun mais il à une particularité il possède des triangles rouges sur ces joues et a des canines plus pointues que les nôtres.

Kiba : Leurs ennemis naturels sont les loups.

Kakashi-sensei : Hm, Sai peu tu m'en dire plus.

Sai : Ils sont de fin stratèges et sont très intelligents

Et cela continua comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à moi mais le prof insistât pour que j'en dise plus que les autres.

Moi : Tout ce qu'on dit les autres sont justes, ils ont de nombreuses qualité mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des créatures mythiques et qu'elles se nourrissent de sang humain pour vivre ou survivre selon les cas, pour nous, il s'agit de grands prédateurs qui sont dangereux.

Kakashi-sensei : C'est une bonne définition du vampire Naruto.

Moi : Hm.

Kakashi-sensei : Vous devez savoir également que les vampires ont aussi une âme sœur et qu'ils feront tout pour la séduire.

Moi : Vous faîtes erreur Kakashi-sensei, j'ai lu des livres mythologiques sur eux et ils font mentions que d'un simple regard leur « proie » ou « l'âme sœur » du vampire tombe immédiatement amoureux de celui-ci, quant au vampire, il a envie de sa « proie » non seulement de son sang mais aussi de son corps, son cœur et… de son âme du moins pour certains livres.

Kakashi-sensei : Je vois, tu as travaillé sur ce sujet ?

Moi : Non, ce sont des recherches ou plutôt un passe-temps.

Kakashi-sensei fit un signe de la tête en acquiesçant, comme cela pouvait être étrange d'être écouté par quelqu'un. Puis la fin de l'heure arriva, nous rangeons nos chaises quand Sakura m'appela.

Sakura : Naruto-san, je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par les vampires.

Moi : Je ne suis pas spécialement intéressé par les vampires, c'est juste que j'ai lus des livres sur les créatures mythiques et qu'ils en font partit.

Sakura : Bon, je te laisse, Naruto-san, je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne te dis pas à la semaine prochaine, étant donné que tu es là qu'aujourd'hui. Encore une chose, c'est bête que tout le monde s'en prennent constamment à toi, tu es très sympa.

Moi : Hm, merci Haruno-san.

Quand je fus sûr que tout le monde soient partit, je suis sortis du lycée tout en me dirigeant vers mon appartement qui était à proximité, puis je fouillais dans la boites au lettre et une enveloppe sans expéditeur m'intriguais, elle n'avait pas d'expéditeur mais mon nom était inscrit sur l'enveloppe. Dans celle-ci, il y avait un message qui stipulait :

« _Naruto Uzumaki, tu n'es qu'un monstre, tu aurais dû mourir, tu nous es d'aucune utilité, les personnes comme toi doivent payer pour leur crime et le tien c'est de vivre_ »

En quelque mots, je replongeais dans ma déprime, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je voulais qu'une chose et c'était d'aller me coucher. Je verrais tout cela demain. Donc je fis le rite habituelle je me fie à manger mais pas trop, la faim n'était pas là ce soir comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs.

Donc je prix une douche rapide, je mis un pantalon noir et direction le lit et une heure plus tard je m'endormis dans les doux bras de Morphée.

**¡ ****Le lendemain**** !**

Ce matin, je n'avais aucune énergie et je n'avais envie de rien, donc pour me mettre un peu d'énergie, je me fis un café puis je m'habillais de mon uniforme et je me rendais au lycée, c'est la routine mais ce jour-là je n'aurais pas dû aller en cours ou je n'aurais pas dû me lever tout court, les insultes étaient plus nombreuses que d'habitude et je ne savais pas quoi faire alors quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, je montais les marche en me dirigeant vers le toit du lycée. Dès que je fus arrivé à cet endroit, de mon sac, je sortis un couteau et oui j'ai toujours un couteau sur moi, suite à cela je m'asseyais par terre, j'enlevais mon pull sans manche et je remontais la manche de ma chemise puis d'un coup sec sans hésiter, je m'entaillais le bras, le sang coulais et cela m'apaisais puis je fis plusieurs coups quatre, cinq et au sixième le sang me manquais déjà et je sombrais dans le tréfonds de mon esprit, mais avant de tomber dans ces ténèbres, je sentis le vent souffler et se refroidir d'un coup et une ombre ressemblant à un être humain c'était penché avant que je ne ferme les yeux.

**PDV Sasuke**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai dix-neuf ans ou du moins c'est mon âge humain mais mon âge vampirique est de cent-dix-neuf ans.

(Moi : Miimii, je donne quel âge à Sasuke-vampire ? '_'

Miimii : Je ne sais pas. '_'

Moi : 390 ans ? '_'

Miimii : Non, j'ai tiré la balle 399 donc c'est 399 ans c'est mieux. '_'

Moi : Non, j'ai tirée le 119 et c'est le million non je plaisante on va mettre 119 ans ça va avec 19 ans en plus. ^u^)

Je fais 1m80, j'ai les cheveux couleur noir et coiffé en cul de canard, j'ai les yeux noirs mais dès que je ressens une forte émotion, il tourne au rouge, j'ai la peau froide et pale et je suis habillé de l'uniforme du lycée.

J'ai également un grand frère qui me ressemble un peu, il s'appelle Itachi mais lui on s'en fiche un peu. Je sais que c'est un coureur de jupon mais il reste mon frère donc ça passe.

(Moi : Pardon au fan d'Itachi, je l'aime bien, mais voilà quoi. Il fallait que j'aie un Itachi un peu perverti dans l'âme. _

Miimii : Il faut toujours que tu pervertisses quelqu'un. -_-''

Moi : Ce n'est pas vraie. TnT)

Comme vous l'avez s'en doute remarqué, je suis un vampire, mais pas n'importe quel vampire je viens d'une noble famille, le clan Uchiwa. Si je vais dans une école remplis d'humain à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est que je dois trouver mon âme sœur, mais les Humains ont donné un autre terme ils appellent les humains qui sont devenues les amants des vampires « Calice » mais le problème des vampires qui ont perdu leurs âmes-sœurs humaines est qu'ils devenaient fou.

Pour nous empêcher de sombrer dans la folie, nous avons trouvé la solution, il était possible par le consentement de l'Humain/Calice de le transformer en vampire.

Voilà c'est tout ce que vous avez besoins de savoir sur moi et sur le principe fondamental des vampires.

La classe dans laquelle je suis est dans une section littéraire, mais comme j'ai un niveau scolaire assez élevé, je n'ai pas pris d'option en supplément. Les heures défile assez rapidement, puis lorsque la pose déjeuné arriva, mais avant de me diriger vers le réfectoire, une légère odeur de sang me titilla les narines. Je me dirigeais instinctivement et l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte en plus d'être délicieuse.

Tout en me laissant guider, je me suis retrouvé à monter les escalier pour me diriger vers le toit, mais en regardant droit devant moi il n'y avait personne, donc je fis le tour au moment où je posais mon pied à terre, un bruit de flaque donc je baissais la tête et je vis du sang, du coup je contournais le sang et trouva à terre inconscient un petit blondinet tout mignon, on pouvait le comparer à un ange déchu comme si on lui avait arraché les ailes avec son sang autour, s'il n'était pas mourant de ses coupures à son poignet, cela aurait pu être une scène comment dire la plus érotique que j'ai jamais vue. Mais à quoi je pense moi, je ne peux pas envie qu'il meurt donc je me suis précipité sur lui. Je pris sa main puis j'approchais ma bouche de son poignet et de ma langue je léchais ces meurtrissures et oui grâce à notre salive, nous les vampires pouvons faire cicatriser les blessures.

Lorsque ces coupures furent soigné je le pris dans mes bras et je l'emmenais à l'infirmerie, mais en le soulevant j'ai pu remarquer à quel point il était mince et léger, il pesait le poids d'une plume et cette odeur de miel c'est une très bonne odeur. Après avoir mis le petit ange à l'infirmerie je retournais en cours

**PDV Naruto**

Si je me souviens bien, j'ai fait une tentative de suicide et pourtant quand je me suis réveillé, je n'étais plus sur le toit et je n'avais aucune marque.

Je me demande bien pourquoi et surtout comment, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'une ombre, du vent frais qui soufflais et quand j'ai perdu connaissance d'une douce chaleur sur mon poigné et puis après plus rien et quand je me levais de mon lit un mot a été laissé par l'infirmière du lycée comme quoi elle m'avait ramené chez moi.

De plus j'étais affamé ce qui était rare pour moi, donc sans attendre, je me suis mis à faire un plat avec des féculents, avec de la viande et des petits légumes sautés. Après avoir fini de manger, j'allais me prendre une bonne douche, j'y mettais mon fameux pantalon noire et je restais torse nu.

Plus tard j'ouvrais m'a fenêtre pour y voir la lune qui était pleine ce soir puis je sentis le même vent que ce matin et derrière moi je sentis une présence, je me retournais d'un coup.

Moi : Qui êtes-vous ?

… : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Na-ru-to

Moi : Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

… : Je le sais car tu es mon…

Moi : Je suis votre quoi ?

… : …

Moi : …

… : Je vais te laisser, tu dois êtes fatigué de cette journée, nous nous verrons demain.

Moi : …

Après ce fameux échange, il s'approcha de moi, l'inconnu prix ma main et me fis le baisemain, comme on faisait dans l'aristocratie, puis il se pencha à mon cou et souffla dessus et l'inconnu avait une odeur de forêt. C'est une odeur bien agréable, qui m'endormit de suite, je me sentis soulevé comme une princesse et on m'allongea dans ce que je pensais être mon lit.

**¡ ****Le lendemain**** !**

Comme c'est étrange, d'habitude la sonnerie de mon réveil me réveillait habituellement mais là il se trouve que la fenêtre était ouverte et que le vent jouait avec les rideaux, ainsi les rayons du soleil rentrait dans ma chambre pour me réveiller de ses doux rayons lumineux. Mais pour ne pas avoir le tournis, je me levais doucement puis en faisant glisser les draps le long de mon corps, je ressentis l'odeur de forêt, c'était le parfum de mon inconnu de la nuit derniè pourquoi je dis mon inconnu au faite ?

Donc je me suis lever, pour aller prendre une douche puis je m'habillais de mon uniforme et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour préparer mon petit déjeuner, lorsque je fini de boire mon café je regardais ma pendule.

J'avais 20 minutes pour me rendre au lycée donc je sortis de chez moi en refermant la porte à clé ben sûr, je commençais à me diriger doucement vers le lycée, pour ne pas entendre les insultes des gens à mon égard.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, je vis tout un troupeau de mouton, non je rigole mais il y a un troupeau d'élève autour d'une seule et unique personne, je voyais un petit espace me permettant de voir le nouvel arrivant. J'ai pu remarquer qu'il était plus grand que moi il devait faire dans les 1m 80, il a des cheveux de couleur ébène, c'est yeux sont d'un noir profond et du peu de la peau que j'ai pu voir est plutôt blanche et il porte l'uniforme puis je le vois tourner la tête vers moi.

Son regard me captive, c'est gênant c'est comme s'il pouvait lire en moi. J'en rougissais tellement de la façon de me regarder et je me surpris de le regarder intensément, alors je baissais la tête, tout en courant pour aller en direction de la salle de mon premier court.

Les heures défilaient très vite et quand midi sonna je pris mes affaires et les rangeaient en quatrième vitesse puis je montais les escaliers pour aller manger mon bento. Ayant fini de manger je regardais le ciel puis je ramenais mon poigné à mes lèvres, tout en me souvenant de ma tentative de suicide qui a lamentablement échoué et le vent se mit à souffler puis la voix d'hier soir me parvenais à l'oreille.

… : Bonjour Naruto.

Moi : *Se retournant du coup* Vous ? *Sous le choc*

… : *Petit sourire*

Moi : (C'est le nouveau de ce matin que fait-il ici et cette voix c'est la même que celui qui est venu hier chez moi). Vous êtes nouveau dans ce lycée ?

… : Tu as tout à fait raison Naruto. *Petit sourire*

Moi : …*Toujours sous le choc*

… : Mon nom est Uchiwa Sasuke, ravie de te rencontrer Naruto.

Moi : …

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir tous le monde, voilà le premier chapitre d'"Eternité avec toi" ci je pouvais avoir une p'tite review pour l'auteur s'il vous plait.


	3. Chapter II

**Deuxième Morsure**

**FAIRE CONNAISSANCE**

**PDV Sasuke**

Il est huit heure du matin et il me faut une dizaine de minutes pour me préparer, donc je me levais direction la douche puis ayant fini de me sécher je mis l'uniforme de mon nouveau lycée. Pour mon petit déjeuner c'est simple je pris un verre d'eau avec un verre de sang artificiel et je la bu d'une traite.

Je sortis de chez moi en disant un « A plus tard » à mon frère, il n'y a plus que mon frère et moi, mes parents travaillent à l'étranger, il faut bien qu'on « vive » comme les êtres humains.

Donc je me dirigeais vers le lycée puis quand je fis l'ascension de la cours un troupeau d'élève m'encerclais puis je sentis le regard et l'odeur de miel qui me chatouillais les narines, donc je me suis mis à le regarder de mes yeux profond et je voyais qu'à mon regard il rougissais d'un belle manière puis gêner il baissa la tête et se mit à se dépêcher d'aller en cours. Qu'il est mignon quant-il rougit.

Puis tout comme lui, je me mis en marche direction la salle de classe, c'est vraie qu'on est dans la même section mais pas dans la même classe j'avais deux année de plus que lui et là j'avais cours de maths, puis histoire et deux heures de littérature d'affilé.

Puis quand la pause du déjeuner arrivait, le vent m'indiqua que mon petit blondinet était sur le toit du lycée donc c'est d'un pas lent que je me mis à monter les marches. Ensuite j'ouvris la porte et je vis mon petit ange blond qui regardait le ciel en amenant son poigné à ses lèvres puis je fis d'une voix assurer.

Moi : Bonjour Naruto.

Naruto : *Se retournant d'un coup* Vous ? *Sous le choc*

Moi : …*Petit sourire*

Naruto : Vous êtes nouveaux dans ce lycée ?

Moi: Tu as tout à fait raison Naruto. *Petit sourire*

Naruto : …

Moi : Mon nom est Uchiwa Sasuke, ravie de te rencontrer Naruto.

Naruto : …

Moi : J'aimerais que toi et moi devenions ami, je ne connais personne ici, j'aimerais bien si tu veux, que je reste à tes côtés pour pouvoir non seulement te connaitre mais que tu en apprennes sur moi également. *Petit sourire* (ou rictus c'est vous qui voyez)

Naruto : … Vous savez que si vous restez avec moi, les gens vont se mettre à vous détester.

Moi : Je me fiche de ce que dise les gens, seul les sentiments de mes proches me sont nécessaire. *Petit sourire*

Naruto : Je vois, vous avez de la chance d'avoir des gens sur qui vous pouvez compter.

Moi : Hm. *Petit sourire* Au faites, arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me gêne. Si je te ramenais devant t'as classe, en plus il me semble que nous finissions à la même heure aujourd'hui malgré que nous ne soyons pas dans la même classe. *Petit sourire. Tout en marchant vers la classe de Naruto*

Naruto : Pourquoi ? * Tout en marchant vers sa classe*

Moi : J'en ai envie.

**PDV Naruto**

Je ne savais pas ce que me voulait Sasuke, mais ce que je savais, c'était qu'il avait été la toute première personne à vouloir rester près de moi malgré les racontars qu'il y eu sur moi, je me demande bien pourquoi ? Quand j'ai voulu lui demander un élève m'interrompit.

Elève : Uchiwa-san que fais-tu avec le Démon ?

Sasuke :…

Elève : Je ne voie pas pourquoi tu traine avec lui ?

Sasuke : Il me semble que je suis assez grand pour savoir avec qui j'ai envie d'être ou non ?

Moi : … (Je le savais que cela se passerais comme ça, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les autres ne changeront jamais, c'est ainsi.) Pensais-je d'un air résigné.

Pour ne pas en entendre plus, je me suis mis en route pour rentrer en cours. Puis je retournais ma tête et je bougeais les lèvres sans pour autant mettre le son, puis je rentrais dans la classe.

Moi : … *Murmure*

**PDV Sasuke**

Après cet interaction avec l'autre élève, je vis Naruto rentrer pour son cours mais avant d'entrer il se retourna pour dire du bout ces lèvres des mots sans son et pourtant je pu très bien les lires et justement elle me disait.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui mais c'est assez. »

Puis, il rentrait dans la salle avec un léger sourire et derrière lui la porte se referma.

Donc je fis de même et partit pour mon cours mais je n'écoutais pas le prof, je pensais plus à un petit blond tout mignon avec une odeur pouvant vous faire devenir accros en quelques secondes son sang est pire que de la drogue, puis la fin des courts arrivas et je sortis de la salle pour aller vers le portail puis je mis suis adossé et je me suis mis à l'attendre pendant quelque minutes puis il arriva et il se figea en me voyant.

Naruto : Que fais-tu ici ?

Moi : Je t'ai dit à la pause déjeuner que je te raccompagnais jusqu'à chez toi non ?

Naruto : …

Moi : Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, c'est ce que mon père m'a appris ou du moins c'est l'une des règles fondamental dans ma famille.

Naruto : Alors je vais te répéter également ce que je t'ai dit aussi, tu vas être détesté si les autres te voient avec moi et je ne le veux pas.

Moi : Peu m'importe, je fais ce que je veux et j'ai décidé d'être proche de toi et c'est tout.

Après qu'il est compris que je ne renoncerais pas, il décida de prendre les devants en faisant quelques pas devant moi puis il s'arrêta pour me dire.

Naruto : Tu vas le regretter.

Moi : … (C'est ce que nous verrons mon p'tit Naruto).

**PDV Naruto**

Je commençais à marcher vers la longue rue accompagné de Sasuke, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis content que ce soit lui et personne d'autre mais d'un autre côté je ne savais pas quoi penser.

Quand soudain j'entendis un cri féminin puis nous vîmes la scène, elle fut horrible, alors que je vis la jeune femme tombé à terre, son corps n'avait que la peau sur les os puis je vis la créature me regarder d'un œil malsain et rouge comme le sang.

Cette chose avait déjà fait quelques pas vers moi mais au moment de reculer mon dos cognait contre le torse de Sasuke. Puis je sentis son aura changé, elle était plus dangereuse mais c'est en me retournant que j'avais remarqué ces yeux était rouge également avec trois virgules noir qui tournoyaient autour de la pupille principal et j'avais remarqué que la créature reculais pour disparaitre totalement de ma vue.

Sans savoir ce qui se passais dans la tête de mon compagnon de route, il me prit le bras avec force pour me trainer jusqu'à chez moi. Mais bon sang, comment savais t'il ou j'habitais ? Je sais très bien que cette question restera sans réponse, puis soudain mon sauveur, pris mes clés et rentra dans mon appartement avec moi à ses talons puis d'un coup brusque du pied il ferma la porte, me traina jusqu'à ma chambre et me jeta sur mon lit puis il ci jeta à son tour tout en atterrissant sur moi.

Moi : Que… ?

Sasuke : Ne dit rien, j'ai… juste besoin de … me calmer.

Moi : Sasuke ?

Il se releva vers mon visage de hauteur, que je puisse encrer mes prunelles bleues dans les siennes qui étaient encore rouge sang.

Moi : Sasuke, tes yeux, ils … sont… je.

Sasuke : Ne dit rien Naruto, s'il te plait.

De mes mains je caressais son visage, ces cheveux, son corps avait beau être froid, sa peau était lisse comme de la pure soie. C'était magique, il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je ressentais l'odeur de celui qui m'avait mis dans mon lit, cette odeur de forêt. Je voulais m'enivrer de cette odeur plus longtemps mais malheureusement, il se releva quand à ces yeux, ils reprirent leur couleur normal.

Sasuke : Je suis désolé

Moi : …, ce n'ai rien, j'ai une question ?

Sasuke : Hm, pose-la.

Moi : Comment t'es-tu calmé ?

Sasuke : Ton odeur, elle apaise mon esprit.

Moi : …

Sasuke : Je vais te laisser Naruto et je te dis à demain.

Moi : Alors à demain.

Je ne sais pas par quelle miracle mais je m'endormis comme une souche, alors que j'entendais au loin la porte se refermer.

**PDV Sasuke**

Lorsque je sortis de l'appartement de mon petit blondinet, je me mis en direction de chez moi, lorsque je fus arrivé, mon frère me sauta dans les bras.

Itachi : Comment c'est passé t'a journée petit frère ?

Moi : Bien.

Itachi : Au fait les parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver, tu as trouvé les cours intéressant ?

Moi : Les cours c'est bof par contre, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Itachi : C'est qui ?

Fugaku : Oui, qui-es-ce ? Que je sache qui a pris ton cœur mon fils. ?

Mikoto : Tu peux nous le dire.

Moi : Il se nomme Naruto Uzumaki, il a 17 ans.

Mikoto : C'est un garçon ?

Moi : Oui et alors ?

Fugaku : Tant que tu es heureux cela nous va.

Moi : Merci père, mère.

Mikoto : Est-il au courant que nous sommes des vampires ?

Moi : Non mais il doit sans douter, car un membre de notre race a failli l'attaquer ce soir.

Fugaku : Qui est le misérable qui s'est attaqué à la moitié de mon fils ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas, mais je l'ai fait fuir dans tous les cas.

Je regardais par la fenêtre tout en regardant la lune elle formait un croissant en cette belle nuit. Je savais que demain je devais tout révéler à Naruto.

**¡****Le lendemain ****!**

Ce matin-là, tout allait basculer, j'avais pris ma décision, j'allais avouer à Naruto m'a vraie nature ainsi que le pourquoi je l'ai choisi lui. Mais il fallait d'abord que je trouve une bonne excuse mais elle arriva bien vite à mon gout des élèves avaient entouré mon Naruto tout en lui lançant des piques (ou insultes).

J'en avais assez vue, il avait suffisamment souffert, tout en bousculant tout le monde, d'une main je pris son bras et de l'autre je la posais en bas de son dos pour qu'il se rapproche le plus près possible de moi puis d'un coup d'un seul, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste

Je l'avais sentis cesser de respirer, puis c'est après qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes, que je le rattrapais pour ne pas qu'il se blesse à la tête. J'étais tellement en colère que je me retournais vers les autres avec _**mon regard de la mort qui tue,**_ je les menaçais.

Moi : La prochaine fois que je vois l'un de vous lui faire du mal, il aura à faire à moi est-ce-que c'est claire ?

Tout le monde : Oui.

Après leur départ, je l'amenais sur le toit du lycée pour qu'il puisse prendre le temps de se ressaisir et de se réveiller. Puis lorsque ce fut le cas, il me demanda.

Naruto : Pourquoi ce baisé ?

Moi : Je le voulais.

Naruto : Pourquoi moi ?

Moi : Tu es mon âme sœur, ma moitié, c'est comme ça.

Naruto : Tu sais j'ai remarqué ton comportement, tu n'as pas le comportement d'un humain ordinaire.

Moi : C'est normal, je ne suis pas un humain ordinaire. J'aimerai savoir à quoi tu pense.


	4. Chapter III

**Troisième Morsure**

**REVELATION & DANGER**

**PDV Naruto**

Moi : Je…

Je regardais droits dans les yeux de Sasuke puis, il se mit à se rapprocher de moi pour m'enlacer de ces bras puissant puis il enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou, il me murmura à l'oreille.

Sasuke : Dis-le, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais.

Moi : Il… y a, … ta peau…, sa température très… froide, ta vitesse…, … ta force et le… plus étrange c'est tes yeux… leurs couleurs. Ce rouge… si…si poignant et intense. Ahhh !

Cet idiot m'a mordillé le cou, je ne savais pas que cette partie de mon corps était sensible et en plus je me suis mis à rougir comme une vierge effarouché.

Sasuke : J'ai aimé ton petit gémissement, mais revenons à nos chauves-souris. Je sais, que tu sais, ce que je suis.

(Miimii : Tu étais obligé de faire dire ce genre de truc de la part de Sasuke ?

Moi : Quoi ?

Miimii : Ba ça ! « Je sais, que tu sais, ce que je suis. »

Moi : Ba oui, Sasuke sait que Naruto sais mais nous nous le savons déjà, et les lecteurs ou lectrices savent également donc nous savons que Naruto sais ce que Sasuke est.

Miimii : Tu m'embrouilles avec tes explications.

Moi : … _)

Moi : Je….

Sasuke : Dis-le.

Il me remordit mon cou ce vampire de mes deux.

Moi : Tu es… un… Vampire.

Sasuke : Sais-tu de quoi je me nourris.

Moi : Tu… tu vas… me mordre ?

Sasuke : Cela dépend de toi mais si tu ne le veux pas, je ne ferais rien, rien qui puisse te faire le moindre mal. Je te le jure.

Moi : Je… Hmmm.

Il me bécote toujours le cou mais c'est un vampire à bisous ou quoi ? Je sais que je dois me débattre mais je n'y arrive pas, mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur ne veulent pas écouter ma conscience, non, je n'arrive pas à résister.

S'il veut me mordre, qu'il le fasse, cela ne me dérangerais même pas, au contraire. Je crois que je l'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, je suis pris au piège. Je suis à sa merci.

Moi : Sa…su…ke, arrête de me faire des baisés dans le cou, s'il te plait.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Ça me rend confus.

Sasuke : J'aime quand-tu es confus, cela te rend mignon.

Moi : Sa… sadique.

Sasuke : Non, juste….

Moi : Juste quoi ?

Il sort sa tête de mon cou pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis, il me dit comme ça.

Sasuke : Juste un vampire amoureux d'un ange.

Je me suis remis à rougir, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me plaindre car il mit l'une de ces mains sur le bas de mon dos quant à l'autre, il l'a mis sous mon menton pour soulever ma tête puis de ces lèvres, il vient happer les miennes.

Tout d'abord, le baisé fut chaste mais plus il durait, plus il devient passionnel, donc il demanda l'accès à ma bouche de sa langue qui taquinais ma lèvre inférieur. Je lui accordais rapidement et il fouilla ma cavité buccale pour rechercher ma langue et dès qu'il a trouvé, il l'entraina dans un ballais langoureux.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'y prend fichtrement bien, je n'arrive même plus à tenir sur mes jambes et du coup, je l'entraine avec moi, je suis assis par terre lui sur ces genoux et il domine toujours ce baisé. Puis lorsque le souffle nous manquait, il collait nos fronts et son odeur m'atterrit en plein dans les narines. Ce qui me rappelait certaines choses.

Moi : Alors c'était toi…, sur le toit du lycée.

Sasuke : Hm ?

Moi : C'est toi qui m'as sauvé lors de ma… tentative de suicide ?!

Sasuke : Oui, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, tu es ma moitié, donc pour moi il était inconcevable que je te perde. * tout en prenant Naruto dans ces bras* Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Moi : Sasuke.

Pour moi, ces mots sonnaient comme une prière. Je veux y croire et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimerais lui appartenir à tout jamais. Je voudrais rester éternellement dans ces bras mais il faut retourner en cours. Donc je me lève et je lui donne rendez-vous à midi ici même puis je partis en cours.

**PDV Sasuke**

Moi qui appréhendais cette conversation et bien elle c'était plutôt bien passé, bon comme il me l'avait dit, il faut aller en cours c'est partie pour 3h de cours d'histoire mythique, en plus le prof ne dit que des conneries eh pardon bêtise.

Prenons les loups par exemple, le prof dit que les loups sont des créatures qui ont pour ennemi les vampires mais tout ça c'est faux. Les loups, ne sont pas nos ennemi, bien au contraire mais bon tant pis laissons le dire des bêtises.

Ces trois heures de cours sont passé avec une lenteur infernale puis, lorsque la sonnerie sonna pour midi, je me dépêchais de retrouver mon petit blondinet sur le toit du lycée. Lorsque je le vis, il mangeait du riz froid avec du saumon crue.

Moi : Bon appétit Naruto.

Naruto : A toi aussi Sasuke.

Moi : Alors ta journée ?

Naruto : Elle s'est bien passée.

Moi : je vois.

Naruto et moi : J'aimerais savoir si tu/je….

Naruto et moi : Commence…, heu non toi.

Naruto : Je voulais savoir si tu voulais dormir à la maison ?

Moi : Tu devrais savoir Naruto que nous les… vampires nous ne dormons que si c'est nécessaire.

Naruto : J'avais oublié.

Moi : Mais je veux bien passer du temps avec toi.

Naruto : Merci.

Après notre petite discussion, quelque minute avant la sonnerie je le ramenais devant la salle de cours, depuis une semaine, j'en avais pris l'habitude.

Puis la fin des cours arriva et comme j'avais la flemmardise d'aller l'attendre au portail, tout le monde était déjà partit sauf Naruto qui rangeait tranquillement son sac puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il m'avait remarqué car mon reflet se voyait à travers la vitre.

Naruto : Allons-y.

Moi : Hm.

**PDV Naruto**

Après avoir remarqué Sasuke, nous sortîmes du lycée et nous nous dirigions vers mon appartement. Une fois en face de la porte. Après avoir récupérer mes clés, j'ouvris la porte en m'écartant de la porte pour laisser entrer Sasuke, ensuite, je rentrais dans mon appartement et refermais la porte derrière moi. Puis je lui demandais de s'assoir sur le canapé tout en lui demandant s'il voulait boire quelque chose mais celui-ci me dit que non.

Puis nous avons discuté de tout est de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il devait rentrer donc je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte puis il me fit une bise à la joue et je me mis à rougir et il partit tout contant de son effet.

**¡****Le lendemain ****!**

J'étais contant car nous étions samedi, donc il n'y avait pas cours et en plus il y avait un magnifique soleil, puis un plan pour passer ma journée s'est mis en place, j'avais décidé de passer cette journée dehors pour prendre quelque rayon de soleil pour me mettre de meilleure humeur.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, je pris un léger petit déjeuné avec juste un café puis je m'habillais d'un débardeur, d'un pantalon blanc taille basse et des basquets blanche. Ensuite, j'attrapais mes clés et je sortis en refermant derrière moi et j'allais vers la forêt pour me promener.

Puis je pris un bain de soleil toute la matinée, midi arriva bien vite à mon goût et surtout à mon estomac donc je me levais et je retournais en ville et je vis un traiteur japonais, pour manger, j'avais acheté un plateau japonais et l'avais emmené là où j'étais ce matin. Après avoir mangé, j'avais mis dans un sac que je jetterais plus tard. L'après-midi passait aussi vite que le matin et je me mis à regarder le couché de soleil. En fait, je n'aurais pas dû, j'avais entendu du bruit et sur le coup, j'étais tendu et un peu effrayé.

Moi : Il y a quelqu'un ?

(Aucun bruit),

Moi : ….

(Bruits de branches cassés et de feuilles)

Moi : Ce n'est pas marrant *chuchote*

(Quelqu'un sort des buissons)

… : Bonjour.

Moi : ….

… : Que de politesse.

Moi : …

… : Tu es vraiment mignon et une odeur de sang tellement délicieuse qu'on pourrait tuer pour l'avoir.

Moi : *pense* Un… un… un vampire.

Vampire : Je vais me régaler.

Moi : *pense* Il faut que je m'en aille.

Il fallait que je fuie même si je sais d'avance que je ne pourrais pas y réchapper, je dois au moins essayer. Donc s'en attendre je pris mes jambes à mon cou et cour à tout vitesse vers la sortit de la forêt mais avant de l'atteindre le vampire m'a rattraper et avec l'une de ces mains il me projeta contre un arbre et j'étais sonné puis le vampire s'approche de moi, il s'accroupit, tourna ma tête à droite puis il se pencha à mon cou.

Quant à moi mes larmes coulaient d'elles même et avant qu'il me morde à la jugulaire, criant de toute mes forces un.

Moi : Sa… SASUKE !

J'avais hurlé son nom avec la force qui me resté et puis sur le coup je ne sentais plus le poids de mon agresseur non humain. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis Sasuke, il était là devant moi il était habillé tout en noir des pieds à la tête.

J'étais heureux de le voir mais je n'avais pas le temps de le remercier que le vampire ennemi ce mit à attaquer Sasuke. De nombreux coups avaient été échangés entre le vampire et Sasuke. Quand d'un coup, le vampire ennemi me fixa et au lieu de s'attaquer à Sasuke, il s'en est pris à moi et je ne pouvais pas bouger.

J'aurais dû pourtant car Sasuke se prit l'attaque de plein fouet cette attaque qui m'était destiné. Je n'avais même pas le temps de rattraper Sasuke que celui-ci c'était élancer sur l'ennemi et par je ne sais quel miracle Sasuke envoya une flamme sur l'autre vampire et il prit feu.

Lorsque le vampire fut consumé par le feu crée par Sasuke, je vis mon sauveur se pencher en avant et juste avant qu'il ne tombe à terre je l'avais rattrapé et je mettais sa tête sur mes cuisses et une demi-heure plus tard je mis son bras autour de mon cou et je commençais à marcher jusqu'à chez moi heureusement que j'habitais à côté de la forêt puis je sortis mes clés de la poche, j'ouvris la porte et je la refermais d'un coup de pied puis j'amenais mon blessé sur le lit et avant que je parte pour la salle de bain pour récupérer la trousse de soin, Sasuke m'attrapa le bras.

Sasuke : Re… reste.

Moi : Je vais juste à la salle de bain récupérer la trousse de secours.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas la peine.

Moi : Mais je….

Sasuke : D'ici quelques heures j'aurais guérit.

Moi : C'est de ma faute si tu es blessé.

Sasuke : Non.

Moi : Si.

Sasuke : Naruto, ce n'…est pas ta faute.

Moi : Sasu….

Avant d'avoir fini de prononcer son nom, il me prit dans ces bras tout en me disant.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était mon choix de te protégé, je te l'ai déjà dit non.

**PDV Sasuke**

Après avoir sauvé Naruto, m'a blessure fait des siennes et il me ramena chez lui mais je sentis une légère odeur de sang, ce qui réveilla mes instinct de vampire, du coup mes yeux avait changé de couleur.

Moi : Naruto, tu es blessé.

Naruto : Non pourquoi ?

Moi : Ne ment pas Naruto, je reconnaitrais ton sang entre mille. Urg *Crie de souffrance*

Naruto : Sasuke, je…bois le.

Moi : Quoi ?

Naruto : Mon… mon sang, bois-le.

Moi : Il… en est… hors de… Ques…tion.

C'est avec mes yeux, je vis horrifier Naruto en train de retirer son T-shirt, je vis sa peau bronzé qui m'attirais comme un papillon attiré par la lumière.

Naruto : Je… ne veux pas te voir souffrir d'avantage.

Moi : Tu ne comprends pas pour nous les vampires boire le sang d'un humain surtout celui de sa moitié amené à l'acte.

Naruto : Quel acte ?

Moi : Faire l'amour, mais si je fais cela, c'est comme si je te marquais comme étant mien, mon compagnon. Même si dans le jargon des vampires le terme est plutôt « femelle ».

Naruto : Fe… femelle ?! C'est assez bizarre comme terme.

Moi : Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait !

Naruto : J'avais déjà réfléchis à la question. Sur ce que je voulais, mais rien ne me retient ici et puis j'aime quelqu'un de tout mon cœur et cette personne c'est toi.

Moi : Naru…

Naruto : Laisse-moi finir Sasuke, c'est pourquoi je veux te donner mon sang pour que tu puisses guérir peu m'importe si tu veux me marquer ou je ne sais quoi ? Mais pour passer à l'acte il va me falloir du temps mais c'est sûr pour moi, il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi.

Moi : Moi aussi, Naruto.

J'y crois pas, il le fait exprès ma parole, il se penche trop vers moi là. Il met sa tête dans ma nuque de façon à ce que je puisse le mordre et sensuellement il me susurre à l'oreille.

Naruto : Mord-moi, je veux t'appartenir.

Ces mots ont brisé toute mes résolutions moi qui ne voulais pas boire son sang et bien sans attendre, j'ai planté mes canines dans son cou et j'ai bu à longue gorgé son sang, il était terriblement bon, dès que ma blessure fut guérie, j'arrêtais de boire et je léchais la plais par contre j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour avec lui mais s'il n'est pas près, je ne vais pas le forcer. Donc je me lève car j'étais sur lui, il en fit de même et je l'embrassais délicatement sur ses lèvres et je lui dis que je devais partir car mon frère aller me faire une crise, ce qu'il comprit puis avant de partir je ramenais les draps sur lui pour ne pas qu'il est froid puis je l'embrassais de nouveau mais cette fois si sur le front et je suis partis par la fenêtre de son appart.


	5. Chapter IV

QUATRIEME MORSURE

RENCONTRE DE LA FAMILLE

PDV Sasuke

Après avoir donné un baiser sur le front de mon petit ange endormis, je partais en direction de ma demeure et pendant la route, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi un vampire a attaqué en plein jour. J'ai eu vraiment peur pour Naruto quand j'ai vu ce vampire avec ces canines à quelque centimètre de sa gorge.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je me suis battu contre lui pour le protéger de ce monstre mais il a fallu que je sois touché et que je le détruise mais je m'en veux, car j'ai mordu mon p'tit ange à moi, dire que je m'étais promis de ne pas boire son sang. J'avais beau mettre excusé, je m'en voulais toujours de lui avoir fait du mal mais je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, le mal étant déjà fait. J'arrivais directement chez moi et mon _cher_ grand frère qui se jette une fois de plus dans mes bras

Itachi : Bonjour petit frère.

Moi : Hm.

Itachi : *Renifle* Tu sens le sang. '_'. AHHHHH ! Tu as été blessé. *Panique*

[Moi : Je n'ai jamais, alors là jamais vu un Itachi paniqué de toute ma vie

Miimii-chan : Moi non plus.]

Moi : Je vais bien grand frère, je devais protéger mon âme-sœur, il a été attaqué par l'un de nos congénère à nouveau. Et pour me guérir, il m'a… donné son sang pour me soigner.

Itachi : Eh bien, ton Naruto doit avoir un goût exquis pour attirer la gente vampirique.

Moi : Hm.

Itachi : Attend une minute, il t'a donné son sang. Vous l'avez fait ? Le marquage tu l'as fait ?

Moi : Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas près.

Itachi : Tu as de la chance qu'il ait bien voulut te donner son sang, mais tu as du avoir une envie un peu plus charnel, une grosse envie de reproduction.

Moi : Hm. Je ne suis pas non plus pervers comme toi grand-frère. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué et demain j'ai cours. Donc Bonne fin de journée.

Itachi : Bonne nuit petit frère.

**¡****Le lendemain ****!**

**PDV Naruto**

C**nard de réveil, lorsque cette idiot de réveil c'est mis à sonner je me suis levé pour aller l'éteindre mais je me suis réveillé avec un maudit mal de tête plus le tournis en prime, donc pour ne pas me retrouver par terre, je me levais de mon lit doucement à mon avis mon état est du fait que j'ai donné mon sang à Sasuke mais, cela ne me dérange pas pour autant.

C'était pour une bonne cause, pour compenser à cela je prix un petit déjeuner un peu plus consistant, puis comme d'habitude je me suis mis en direction du lycée, quand à la grille de l'établissement je vis Sasuke, il se mis à me regarder puis je me rapprochais de lui tout en étant gêné et il en fit de même sans la gêne bien sûr puis de ses doigts délicat il remonta mon menton et rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes en un doux baisé. Puis tout rouge de gêne, il me regarda inquiet.

Sasuke : Tu vas bien Naruto ?

Moi : O-oui…oui… et toi depuis hier ?

Sasuke : Très, j'ai vite guérir grâce à toi.

Moi : C'est normal, tu m'as protégé de cet « individu ». Alors encore merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Sasuke : Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire. Tu es mon âme-sœur, te savoir en sécurité et la seul chose qui compte pour moi.

Moi : Je… je sais tu… tu me la déjà dis.

Sasuke : Donc arrête de t'inquiéter s'il te plait.

Moi : Hm.

[Moi : Tiens Naru-chan a repris l'attitude made by Sasuke]

Moi : Au faite, pour… pour… le… le.

Sasuke : Le baisé ?

Moi : Ou…Oui

Au lieu de me répondre comme il le faisait jusqu'à présent, il penchât à mon oreille.

Sasuke : Je te dirais ça ce midi au même endroit que prévus. Bon je te laisse je dois aller en cours.

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et se précipita en cours quant à moi, je fis de même. J'avais peu d'heure de cours aujourd'hui et heureusement que j'avais une heure de Maths, permanence, deux heures de Littérature puis j'avais deux heures pour manger ensuite il me restait 1 heures d'histoire mythique et cette journée de cours était fini.

L'heure du repas arriva assez vite, donc je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac et quand je quittais la salle je vis Sasuke adosser au mur, il a dû sentir que je le regardais car il releva la tête et quand ses yeux d'un noir profond rencontraient les miens, son regard se fit plus doux et un léger sourire se fit sur son magnifique visage, puis il regardait vers l'escalier et de comme un accord, on se dirigeait vers le toit du lycée comme à notre habitude. Lorsque qu'on arriva sur le toit ce qui c'est passer ce matin me revient en mémoire.

Moi : Sa… Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oui, je sais tu veux ta réponse pour le baisé.

Moi : Ou-oui.

Sasuke : Eh bien, comment expliqué ça. C'était un baisé pour te dire bonjour et aussi j'en avais envie.

Moi : A bon.

Sasuke : Il faut que je fasse de la manière officielle peut-être.

Moi : Que veux-tu dire par « officielle ».

C'est alors que Sasuke mit un genou à terre puis il prit ma main et me fit le baisemain. Puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sasuke : Naruto, je sais que tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu es mon âme-sœur.

Moi : Oui.

Sasuke : Attend, je n'ai pas fini. Hm. Je voudrais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi, un montre sanguinaire qui boit du sang humain qui vie plus la nuit que le jour.

Moi : Pourquoi te dis-tu être un monstre ? Moi, je ne te crois pas. Si tu étais un monstre, tu m'aurais déjà pris mon sang. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je veux être à tes côtés à partir de maintenant et à jamais, je t'aime et ce pour l'éternité et c'est pourquoi…

Sasuke : C'est pourquoi quoi ?

Moi : C'est pourquoi… je… je veux que tu… que tu… me marque comme étant tiens…

**PDV Sasuke**

Je crois que j'ai mal entendus en cent-dix-neuf ans j'ai jamais eu de problème d'audition et c'est maintenant que j'en ai. Faut que je lui demande de se répéter car là, c'est fort. J'ai compris qu'il voulait bien devenir officiellement du point de vue humain mon petit-ami mais ce que j'ai mal compris c'est que du point de vue vampirique il veut que je le marque.

Moi : Tu peux répéter, avec des mots simples s'il te plait mes oreilles n'ont pas tout enregistré.

Naruto : Je veux bien être ton petit-ami et je veux être tiens. Je veux te donner ma première fois.

Moi : Donc j'avais bien entendus.

Naruto : Tu pensais avoir des problèmes d'auditions ?

Moi : Hm.

Naruto : ….

Moi : …

Naruto : …

[Moi : Je demande une minute de silence pour que nous puissions me rendre hommage car je suis morte au moment où j'ai accepté de payé pour passer mon BTS.

Miimii : Tu veux que j'appelle Undertaker, qu'il te fasse tes funérailles ?

Moi : Oui, je veux bien et faut que j'aille voir le notaire aussi pour mon testament.]

Moi : Naruto, si c'est ce que tu veux, je n'irais pas contre ta volonté, mais tu es sûr. Une fois le marquage fais, il est impossible de faire machine arrière.

Naruto : C'est ce que je veux, rien ne me retient ici à par toi, je veux m'attacher à quelqu'un.

Moi : Tu finis à qu'elle heure aujourd'hui ?

Naruto : Je fini à trois heures de l'après-midi, pourquoi ?

Moi : Ça tombe bien moi aussi, je viendrais te chercher devant ta salle de classe et puis tu viendras chez moi. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Naruto : Non, je n'avais rien prévus de toute façons.

Moi : Bien.

Naruto : Au fait, je voulais te dire que j'avais deux heures pour manger donc, tu n'es pas obligé de me raccompagné.

Moi : Comme tu voudras, donc on fait comme ça. Je viendrais te chercher dans ta salle. A tout à l'heure.

Juste avant de partir, je prenais le menton de mon « petit-ami » puis je fis frôler nos lèvres pour ensuite lui donner un baiser chaste puis je partis en direction de la salle où aura lieu mon prochain cours qui se trouve être les maths qui se passa assez rapidement puis la dernière heure qui elle n'en finissait pas en plus c'est le cours ou le prof ne disais que des bêtises pour pas être grossier.

A la fin du cours approchait à grand pas et quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours je me précipitais devant la salle de mon petit tenshi, puis lorsqu'il me vit, c'est lui qui se dépêchait pour venir jusqu'à moi et c'est ensemble que nous partons pour aller chez moi.

En plus mon frère m'a prévenu que les parents étaient de la partie mais je n'avais pas prévenu mon petit blond à moi. Lorsque nous arrivions jusqu'à chez moi, il en resta comment dire choqué, sans voix, sur le cul je pourrais vous en trouvez plein des métaphores.

**PDV Naruto**

Je n'en revenais pas ce n'est pas une maison là où habite mon vampire c'est un manoir, j'en reste sans voix. Je sentais une main dans mon dos celle de Sasuke qui m'incitais à m'approcher de sa demeure mais dès que nous pénétrâmes le hall un jeune homme ressemblant en plus adulte à mon petit-ami qui se jeta dans ses bras. L'inconnu tendit sa tête vers moi puis il se mit à me sniffer.

… : Toi, tu dois être l'âme-sœur de mon frère.

Moi : Et vous-êtes ?

… : C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenter, je suis Itachi Uchiwa, je suis le grand-frère de Sasuke.

Moi : Je vois, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Itachi : Dis-moi Sasuke, tu ne lui a pas dit que père et mère étaient ici ?

Sasuke : Non.

Moi : …

Sasuke : Ne t'en fais pas, père et mère te connaissent, car je leur ai parlé de toi. Sache une chose je ne peux quasiment rien leurs cacher. Donc ne sois pas effrayer et reste toi-même.

Moi : Hm, d'accord.

Sasuke s'éloigna de moi pour se diriger dans une salle que je supposais être le salon mais avant d'entrer dans la salle il se retourna vers moi puis il me tendit sa main et c'est sans hésitation que je la pris et c'est ensemble que nous entrions dans le salon main dans la main.

Il s'assit sur le canapé qui se trouvait en face de celui où se trouvait ses parents puis sans me laisser le temps de m'assoir à ses côtés, il me prit sur ses genoux et de ses bras puissant il me serait tout contre lui et j'étais gêné d'être assis sur lui.

Mère de Sasuke : Bonjour, je suis Mikoto Uchiwa et accessoirement la mère de Sasuke, et toi tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki.

Moi : Oui, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, ravie de faire votre connaissance Madame Uchiwa.

Mikoto : Pas besoins de formalité Naruto-chan, appelle-moi juste Mikoto.

Moi : D'accord Mikoto-san.

Père de Sasuke : Bonjour Uzumaki Naruto, je suis Fugaku Uchiwa et comme la dit ma femme il y a quelque minute, je suis accessoirement le père de Sasuke et appel-moi Fugaku.

Moi : Ravie de faire votre connaissance Fugaku-san.

Mikoto : Sasuke, moi et ton père voulions te prévenir que nous partons pour l'aéroport, nous allons à Suna pour les affaires.

Sasuke : Comme d'habitude.

Fugaku : En parlant d'aéroport, chérie, il faut qu'on n'y aille. Naruto, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer mais il est temps pour moi et ma femme d'y aller donc nous nous reverrons bientôt j'espère.

Moi : Moi, de même, ce fut un plaisir.

Moi qui voulais me lever pour serrer la main de Fugaku, je ne pouvais pas car mon vampire ne voulait toujours pas me lâcher donc je pouvais serrer la main de son père quand étant assis.

Après que les parents de mon cher Sasuke soit partit, son frère était de sortit aussi ce qui voulait dire, que j'étais seul avec mon grand ténébreux petit-ami.

PDV Sasuke

Alors que mon frère et mes parents étaient partis, je prenais mon petit blond avec moi pour l'emmener dans ma chambre et quand je le fis entrer dans celle-ci, je vis la nature curieuse de mon tenshi sortir à la surface.

Quant à moi je cherchais dans la bibliothèque un livre qui lui permettrais de savoir comment cela se passerais pour le marquage.

Moi : Naruto.

Naruto : Oui ?

Moi : J'aimerais que tu lises ça avant ce soir.

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Tu auras des informations sur le déroulement de la cérémonie du « Marquage ».

Naruto : C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié.

Moi : Ce n'est rien.

Naruto : Hm…

Moi : Je vais te laisser, il vaut mieux que tu sois au calme pour lire car, il faut que tu sache qu'une fois le marquage fait, il est impossible de revenir en arrière.

Naruto : Je comprends.


	6. Chapter V

Cinquième Morsures

PREMIERE PARTIE DU MARQUAGUE

PDV Naruto

Après m'avoir prévue que dès que je serais « Marqué » il n'y aurait plus de retour possible, il sort de sa propre chambre pour aller dans une pièce à côté qui devrais être la salle de bain. Quant à moi je me suis mis à lire le livre.

_« Lorsqu'un vampire trouve son âme-sœur, celui-ci fera tout pour la ou le séduire, le protéger au péril de sa propre vie._

_Si l'âme-sœur du vampire a été séduit, celui-ci peut espérer marquer comme étant siens. Que le Calice (Âme-sœur) soit une femme ou un homme lorsque celui-ci est marqué, il ou elle est considéré comme étant la « femelle » du vampire._

_Lors de cette cérémonie :_

_Le sang du Calice et celui du vampire doivent être utilisé pour dessiner un pentagramme au niveau de leur cœur, ceci est la première étape du marquage, pour officialiser il faudra attendre une semaine pour que le pentagramme soit stabilisé et pour cela ils devront s'unir l'un à l'autre. »_

Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain et il me donna un baiser chaste puis il me dit d'aller prendre une douche et qu'il avait laissé un peignoir en attendant qu'il prépare tout pour la cérémonie.

Lorsque j'avais terminé de prendre ma douche et j'avais mis le kimono que m'avait donné mon ténébreux vampire que Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la salle bain pour me dire que tout était prêt et qu'il n'attendait plus que moi et avant de le rejoindre je fermais la porte de la salle de bain.

Début de la première phase du Marquage

Avant que je ne puisse le rejoindre, Sasuke me plaqua doucement et légèrement contre le mur puis il me fit de doux baiser qui fut d'abord chaste et qui avec le temps, le baisé devenait de plus en plus passionné puis délicatement il me prit dans ses bras comme un princesse et me déposa sur son lit. Il commença à me déshabiller avec douceur et une lenteur frustrante autant pour lui que pour moi mais il voulait faire ça bien du moins je pense.

Par la suite, je me suis retrouvé aussi nu qu'à la naissance et tout en continuant son manège de douceur, Sasuke se remit dans le creux de mon coup pour me refaire ses baisés et ses mains qui se baladais sur tout mon corps.

Il passait ses mains tout d'abord dans mes cheveux, puis le long de mon visage en une douce caresse pour me réconforter de la suite, il passa à mon torse et il commença à taquiner mes tétons avec l'une de ses mains et de sa bouche taquine, il en pris un en bouche et lui infligea un traitement tels que des lècheries, des succions et des pincement. Tout c'est petits gestes me réchauffais le bas du corps, je sentais déjà mon excitation augmenter.

Après avoir fini de maltraiter mon torse, il descendit vers mon nombril et il fit une simulation de pénétration avec sa langue tout en caressant mon dos de ses mains afin de me rassurer et me décontracter.

Moi : Hm… Ahhhh… Sasuke.

Sasuke : Hm ?

Moi : Aaaah… Arrête de… de… de jouer avec… avec mon… mon corps.

Sasuke : Mais Naruto, je ne joue pas… Je veux te donner du plaisir afin que tu ne ressentes aucune douleur lorsque je vais te mordre.

Quant-il eu finit de me taquiner avec ses paroles, il descendait un peu plus quand soudain il prit mon membre en bouche et pour ne pas gémir de plaisir dans toute la maison, je me mis à maltraiter ma lèvre inférieur tout en sentant les vas et viens que Sasuke produisait.

Moi : Hmmm… ahhh… Hmmm.

Sasuke : ….

Moi : Hmmm… ahhhh… Sasu… Je vais….je vais…

Sasuke : Oui, mon amour, je sais, c'est bientôt fini.

C'est alors qu'il commença le rituel, tout d'abord et légèrement il fit une légère piqure à l'aide d'une de ces canines puis avec le sang qui coulait, il retraça un pentagramme au niveau de son cœur puis de sa langue, il lécha ma coupure puis celle-ci disparu, il fit de même avec lui, il se coupa légèrement le doigt, et fit un pentagramme au niveau de mon cœur.

Ensuite, il se pencha à mon cou pour le lécher, l'embrasser et de sa main il me masturbait pour mieux m'amener vers la jouissance. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, il mordit mon cou d'un coup au même moment ou je jouissais.

Comme c'est étrange, la sensation de ses crocs dans mon cou n'est pas la même que la dernière fois mais j'ai une étrange chaleur au niveau du cou. Puis il se retira ses crocs de mon cou et se releva pour m'embrasser d'un baisé chaste pour enfin s'assoir à califourchon sur moi.

Fin du Marquage

Sasuke : C'est fini, mon cœur, la première partie de la cérémonie du marquage est terminée.

Moi : Je… pourrais-tu me laisser… quelques… minutes de répits ?

Sasuke : Nous avons une semaine à attendre mon cœur pour pouvoir officialiser notre union.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Le temps que la marque se stabilise.

Moi : Je comprends, je suis tellement fatigué.

Sasuke : Hm, repose-toi.

Moi : Hm.

C'est dans les bras de mon petit-ami vampire et de Morphée que je m'endormis. Mais si j'avais su ce qu'il allait se passer, nous aurions dû officialiser le marquage sans la pause d'une semaine pour stabiliser la marque.


	7. Chapter VI

Chapitre VI : Le sang de pureté

PDV NARUTO

Nous étions dans la chambre de Sasuke Uchiwa, nous avions fait la première étape du marquage qui consistait, à un tatouage au niveau de nos cœurs, cela prouvait aux autres vampires que je lui appartenais. Il m'a également dit que cela agissait à l'approche d'un autre vampire, l'odeur du calice ce mélange à celle du vampire liée à lui et que cela éloignait les autres. Il m'a également dit qu'il y avait eu une exception et que si je voulais en savoir plus je n'avais plus qu'à lire le grand livre d'histoire des vampires qu'il avait dans sa bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, je lui avais demandé si je pouvais le lui prendre et il accepta, en plus je devais rentrer chez moi car demain on avait cours.

Naruto : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oui ?

Naruto: Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, on a cours demain et je...

Sasuke : Pas de problème, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi.

Naruto: Tu pourrais rester si tu veux ?

Sasuke : Oui pourquoi pas de plus mon frère ne rentrera pas avant demain soir. Alors on y va ?

Naruto : on n'y va.

Nous sortons du manoir de Sasuke puis nous commencions à nous diriger vers chez moi en passant, j'allais chez le traiteur japonais, j'avais pris du choux japonais, avec des sushis, des makis et yakitoris. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas mangé hier soir et comme Sasuke avait pris mon sang.

Après avoir payé et être sortis de chez le traiteur, nous sommes rentrée chez moi je préparais mon assiette et en même temps je parlais avec mon vampire de p'tit ami de tout et de rien.

Naruto : Au faite, j'ai une question ?

Sasuke : Oui.

Naruto : Tu ne manges pas de nourriture humaine?

Sasuke : Je peux manger autant la nourriture humaine que du sang.

Naruto : Tu voudras manger tout ça avec moi ? Je crois que j'en ai trop pris.

Sasuke : Si tu veux.

Je le regardais et lui fit un léger sourire et je ne savais ce qu'il avait car il écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise, il se leva en faisant tomber la chaise par terre il ce posta devant moi puis doucement il attrapa mon menton et le remonta légèrement pour venir m'embrasser du bout des lèvres puis il mit fin au baiser, il me regarda quelque seconde avant de reprendre mes lèvres plus brutalement et avec son autre main il la posa sur ma hanche pour que je me lève de la chaise à mon tour sans la faire tomber, puis il plaça sa jambe entre les miennes pour pouvoir me soulever, et pour ne pas tomber, j'entourais de mes main sa nuque, il m'amena dans la chambre et me déposa délicatement sur mon lit et il s'allongeât sur moi, il avait mis sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je le sentis soupirer dans ma nuque, et il respira mon odeur, je sentis son nez frotter dans mon cou et c'est ainsi, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre que j'allais avec mon vampire dans le doux pays de Morphée.

LE LENDEMAIN (J -5)

C'est très étrange, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un lit si confortable, alors je m'en rapprochais un peu plus, tient ça vient de bouger, depuis quand un lit ça bouge ? Et encore une fois depuis quand un lit fait des bisous ? Je me pose trop de question, j'ouvris les yeux et je tombe sur Sasuke et me rappelais de la veuille.

C'est vraie que toute sa famille était de sortis et du coup, je l'avais invité à venir chez moi pour ne pas qu'il reste seul dans sa demeure.

C'est vraiment très étrange dire qu'avant j'étais seul et que maintenant je suis entouré d'une personne incroyablement merveilleuse comme Sasuke, j'en suis heureux, mais il fallait se lever aujourd'hui nous somme lundi et il n'y a pas de pluie (juste pour que ça rime), donc je me relevais car j'avais mon corps sur son corps, donc je me suis levé en direction de ma très chère salle de bain. Je me déshabillais étant donné que je n'avais pas pu me mettre en pyjama car Sasuke et moi nous ne nous sommes pas changer avant d'aller nous coucher, c'est donc nu comme le premier jour de ma naissance, que je me glissais sous la douche, l'eau était chaude, je mettais mon gel douche qui avait une odeur de miel et je me rinçais, après avoir fini de me sécher avec une grande serviette puis je sortis de la salle de bain et je pris la direction de ma chambre.

Lorsque j'y entrais, je ne trouvais pas Sasuke qui quelques minutes plus tôt était encore allongé sur mon lit mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas il devait être dans la cuisine donc je m'habillais de mon uniforme de lycéen et je me rendais dans la cuisine. C'est d'ailleurs là que je retrouvais Sasuke, il avait fait notre petit déjeuné qui se composait de Café au lait, de croissant et d'un jus d'orange, il du sentir ma présence car dès que je passais la porte et d'une vitesse que je ne connaissais pas, il se mit devant moi et m'embrassa chastement sur mes lèvres et il me dit de m'assoir pour pouvoir commencer à manger lorsque nous avions fini de manger, nous nous brossions les dents, puis nous allions en direction du lycée mais avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, Sasuke me tira vers une petite ruelle sombre et me redonna un léger baisé, mais il ne se contenta pas de ça, il écarta le col de ma chemise pour lui faire une belle marque rosé dans le creux de mon cou, la seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue c'était la demande de mon vampire.

Sasuke : Avant que nous ne rentrions dans l'établissement, j'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose.

Naruto : Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

Sasuke : Hmmmm, fais-moi un suçon.

Naruto : [Ecarlate] QUOII ?!

Sasuke : Tu veux que je répète ?

Naruto : Non, j'ai bien compris, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Sasuke : J'ai envie que tout le monde sache que je t'appartiens comme tu m'appartiens.

Naruto : je comprends mais je n'ai jamais fait…

Sasuke : C'est très simple, Na-ru-to, déjà tu vas écarter doucement le col de ma chemise, [Naruto fit ce que dit Sasuke et lui écarta le col] ensuite tu approches ton visage dans le creux de ma gorge [Naruto mit sa tête délicatement dans le creux du cou de Sasuke et attendant la suite] pour finir tu poses délicatement tes lèvres sur mon cou et tu suces pour laisser un jolie marque qui fera en sorte de montrer à tous à qui j'appartiens [Naruto faisait exactement ce qu'avait dit Sasuke et celui-ci se retrouva avec une magnifique tache rosé dans le cou]. Voilà ce n'était pas compliqué.

Naruto : Oui…

Sasuke : Nous y allons ?

Naruto : Oui.

Après avoir accédé à sa demande, nous nous dirigions ensembles à l'intérieur du lycée, Sasuke m'amena dans la salle devant ma salle de cours puis il me fit une bise sur la joue et il partit en direction de sa salle.

Quant à moi, je rentrais dans la classe et au moment où je rentrais dans la classe et c'est à ce moment-là que tout le monde se retourna pour me regarder, donc sans vraiment faire attention aux autres élèves, je me dirigeais vers ma place ou je m'assis tout en sortant mes affaires de mon sac puis une personne se mit devant mon bureau et je vis Sakura.

Sakura : Bonjour Naruto-san.

Naruto : Bonjour Haruno-san.

Sakura : Comment vas-tu ?

Naruto : Tout va bien et toi ?

Sakura : Pareil, au faite, j'ai crus comprendre que tu es avec Sasuke.

Naruto : Comment ça ?

Sakura : Eh bien [se rapproche de l'oreille de Naruto], tu as un magnifique suçon dans le cou et j'ai vu que c'était Sasuke qui te l'avait fait.

Naruto : Je vois, tu n'es pas déçu ?

Sakura : Non, pas du tout, au contraire, je suis contente pour toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde te fait du mal comme ça ?

Naruto : Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé Sasuke, je ne compte pas le quitter.

Mais avant que je ne puisse lui poser des questions le prof arriva, mais avant qu'elle ne retourne à sa place, je lui demandais de venir manger avec Sasuke et moi sur le toit de l'école comme ça nous serions tranquilles pour parler.

Lorsque la pose déjeunée arriva, nous montions tous les deux sur le toit là où Sasuke m'attendais pour manger. C'est avec un enthousiasme que je présentais ma nouvelle amie à mon petit-ami qui fut contant de savoir qu'une personne m'acceptait comme je suis sans avoir de préjugé, après avoir mangé, Sakura nous dit avoir rendez-vous avec la directrice du lycée et donc elle partit nous laissant tous les deux seuls.

Sasuke : Nous sommes enfin seuls.

Naruto : Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu n'aimes pas Sakura ?

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas cela, mais j'aime quand nous sommes tous les deux.

Naruto : Moi aussi mais ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir une amie.

Sasuke : Oui.

Sans prévenir, Sasuke se leva et me tendit sa main que je prie il me tira pour me lever et je me retrouvais dans ses bras puissants, je resserrais ma prise et glissa mon visage dans son cou pour inhaler son odeur pour marquer ma mémoire avec celle-ci, je crois qu'il fit la même chose avec moi, je sentais sa respiration dans mon cou il avait resserré sa prise, on ne pouvait pas rester longtemps comme ça, la sonnerie ce fit entendre.

Naruto : Il faut y aller Sasu.

Sasuke : Oui, mais j'aimerais rester comme ça pour l'éternité.

Naruto : Moi aussi mais il nous reste une semaine avant que l'éternité nous ouvre ses bras.

Sasuke : Oui dans une semaine jour pour jour tu seras immortel et tu seras à jamais dans mes bras.

Naruto : J'ai tellement hâte.

C'est sur ses derniers mots, que nous retournions à nos classe respective, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais en ce moment les cours se finissaient plus tôt, aujourd'hui j'ai fini à 16h00 et tant mieux donc je rentrais chez moi sans Sasuke pour une fois et n'ayant pas de devoirs à faire, je pris le gros livre qu'il m'avait donné et je me suis mis à le lire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain passage qui disait :

_« Chaque nouvelle lune qui a lieu tous les 10 Octobre, le sang d'un humain qui est né ce jour majestueux sera donnée pour le bien de l'espèce vampirique mais si l'être sacrifié et l'âme-sœur d'un des nôtres alors celui-ci sera gratifié par le ciel de l'immortalité et pourra donner une chance au vampire de s'élever dans la société»_

_**« Par contre toi qui lis ce livre, sache mon enfant que si le sacrifice ce fait mordre par un autre vampire que son âme-sœur alors celui-ci deviendra un **__**Hypnotisé**__** »**_

Après avoir fini de lire la fin de ce paragraphe, je lâchais le livre qui tomba par terre quant à moi j'étais assis par terre et tellement abasourdis, car la date qu'il y avait sur le livre c'est le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est impossible comment est-il possible, je restais sans voix, il fallait que je prévienne Sasuke mais il est encore en cours. Il faut que je me calme, alors je partis en direction de ma cuisine et je me sers un verre d'eau et je le bu tout en regardant l'horloge il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure de cours à Sasuke.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout en sachant que Sasuke avait fini les cours je sortit mon téléphone pour l'appeler, après avoir sélectionné son numéro, j'attendis qu'il réponde.

*Début de la conversation téléphonique*

Sasuke : Bonsoir amour.

Naruto : Bonsoir Sasu. Les cours se sont bien passés ?

Sasuke : Oui, Tout va bien pour toi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien.

Naruto : Hm… Oui, je… tu te souviens du livre que tu m'as prêté ?

Sasuke : Oui ?

Naruto : Eh bien, comme j'ai eu du temps à perdre, je l'ai lu et j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

Sasuke : Hm… et qu'as-tu remarqué ?

Naruto : Une des dates marquées sur le livre correspond à ma date d'anniversaire.

Sasuke : Quel passage exactement ?

Naruto : C'est celui où il parle de nouvelle lune et d'hypnotisé.

Sasuke : Naruto je viens chez toi, dans 5 minutes, il faut que je t'explique en détails.

Naruto : D'accord.

Sasuke : A toute suite.

Naruto : A toute.

*Fin de la conversation téléphonique*

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des coups à la porte, je me levis du canapé et courrais jusqu'à la porte Sasuke se tenait devant la porte que j'ouvris et il se précipita à l'intérieur, il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'au canapé puis en me prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

Naruto Sasuke…, je ne sais pas ce que signifie cette prophétie, tu peux m'en dire plus.

Sasuke : En fait, tous les ans le 10 Octobre, un enfant née, il est ce qu'on appelle « L'enfant de pureté ».

Naruto : Pourquoi ce nom ?

Sasuke : Car cet humain à le sang pure et il peut donner une force incroyable à la communauté des vampires.

Naruto : Tu veux dire que…

Sasuke : Qu'à partir de maintenant tu seras en danger, plus nous nous rapprochons du 10 Octobre et les vampires vont s'en prendre à toi.

Naruto : Mais c'est dans une semaine !

Sasuke : Ce qui signifie que le temps nous est compté.

Je savais que j'allais être dans la mouise mais pas de suite, je sens que cette semaine va être la pire de toute mon existence

* * *

Dédicace à ma soeur de coeur pour sa mouise à plein temps lol,

La petite auteur que je suis voudrais bien avoir un peux plus de review SVP !

Chu 'Tsuka

RDV au prochain chapitre


End file.
